Rindiéndose al Destino
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Segunda parte de "Matrimonio Arreglado"... porque Theodore Nott también es parte de esto... regalo de Navidad para mi hermana Mary Yanzca...


Hola queridas! aqui de nuevo con la segunda parte de "Matrimonio Arreglado", esto es desde el punto de vista de Theo... a ver que les parece...

Aprovecho para mandarle saludos a mis amigas del club... a mis otras amigas... y a todo el mundo! Besos y abrazos a todos y que tengan un feliz y próspero año nuevo!

Este shot esta dedicado a mi amiga **Mary Yanzca**... que me pidió un Hermione-Theo... aunque tal vez no es como ella lo había pensado... pero espero que me perdone y entienda que mis Slytherin nunca, JAMÁS los mezclaria con alguien tan... Gryffindor. Lo siento amiga, si no te gusta puedo hacer otro esfuerzo, pero en mi mente nomas como que no funcionan uno con otro. Deveras lo inenté, espero que el argumento sirva en mi defensa.

Disclaimer: Nada, pero nadita de nada en este universo me pertenece, todo es de JK... yo nomas me entretengo un rato.

Aviso: única y exclusivamente para los fuertes de mente y estómago... favor de tener a mano un vaso de agua...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**RINDIENDOSE AL DESTINO**

Lo primero que sintió al traspasar la puerta fue su aura mágica agitándose ante su presencia. Lo segundo fueron sus pequeñas manos arrancando su camisa, mientras los botones de la misma saltaban a su alrededor como pequeñas esquirlas de una de esas "bombas" muggles de las cuales ella le había hablado.

Su boca ansiosa había capturado sus labios con el frenesí de la pasión angustiosa que produce el saber que tal vez esa puede ser la última vez que podrían estar de esa manera. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la tenía contra la pared, y entraba y salía de ella una y otra y otra vez, con rabia, con desesperación, pero sobre todo, con los últimos resquicios de cordura que le quedaban.

Porque ambos sabían que desde el principio su relación estaba destinada a fracasar. Porque eran tan distintos, como el día y la noche, como el ying y el yang, como la tierra y el mar.

Porque el era un Slytherin, ex mortífago, hijo de un asesino, sangre pura y cabrón de mierda. Era todo lo malo del mundo y más, y nunca, nunca podría estar con ella de la manera que deseaba, no siendo ella quien era.

Porque ella era una Gryffindor, del bando de la luz, amiga de El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, su sangre impura seguía pesando ante su círculo de la misma forma que antaño, aunque no con el mismo fervor fanático.

Y aunado a todo eso, el impedimento más grande. Era la esposa de Ronald Weasley, "la comadreja" según Draco. Eso no hubiera sido tan importante si no fuera porque había un lazo que le ataba al pelirrojo: su pequeña hija.

A su mente embotada por el frenesí del deseo llegaron las imágenes de su pasado, donde la veía enrojecer de rabia frente a un Draco insolente y cruel, mientras percibía la magia que se extendía a su alrededor, contenida solamente por su maravilloso y brillante cerebro, el cual le ordenaba que fuera cautelosa y evitara enfrentamientos explosivos y nada beneficiosos.

Siempre le había parecido una muchacha bonita, y con el pasar de los años, este pensamiento se fue reafirmando, pues de la jovencita de cabello alborotado no quedaba nada, ahora era una hermosa mujer de suaves y sensuales curvas, cuyo cabello castaño caía en sedosos rizos a sus espaldas.

Recordó también como se reencontraron en aquélla librería muggle, donde ambos buscaban el mismo libro, una antiquísima edición que sin embargo, al ser solamente un ejemplar, él galantemente le cedió a ella, deslumbrado por el brillo de sus ojos color caramelo.

A esto le siguió una conversación en un pequeño cafetín muggle, donde los últimos rayos de la tarde los sorprendieron charlando animadamente. Se despidieron con un "hasta pronto", que se convirtió después de un corto tiempo, en encuentros esporádicos y después de ello, una cita cada fin de semana para simplemente platicar.

Pudo ver a pesar de tener los ojos firmemente cerrados, la imagen de la primera vez que la besó, después de casi tres meses de citas furtivas. Volvió a sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios rojos sobre los suyos propios, la suavidad de su tacto y después, la electricidad que los envolvió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Después de ahí, todo fue una vertiginosa carrera hasta un cuarto de hotel, donde dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones reprimidas, amándose durante horas hasta que finalmente ella tuvo que volver a su casa, bien entrada la noche.

Sonrió al pensar en la cara que podría poner el idiota del Weasley si se enterara que en esos momentos y desde hace mas de un año, su mujer le pertenecía no solamente en cuerpo si no también en alma y en pensamiento. Porque Hermione Jean Granger (ahora Weasley) le pertenecía a el por completo. Y si no fuera porque tenía un compromiso ineludible, jamás la dejaría ir.

Sintió el estremecimiento de la chica, signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto llegar al orgasmo y se concentró en el placer que su húmedo y caliente interior le proporcionaba, enloqueciendo sus sentidos de tal modo, que instantes después de que ella se corriera gritando su nombre como posesa, el le siguió, gruñendo de satisfacción.

Sentía las piernas fallarle, por lo que con el último vestigio de fuerza que le quedaba, se movió hasta la cama donde se dejo caer con ella encima de su pecho, jalando con desesperación el aire que le faltaba por el esfuerzo físico. Buscó su varita y con un movimiento los limpió a ambos, quedándose quieto mientras ella se abrazaba a él en silencio.

El sollozo salió de los labios de la castaña como un lamento. Se sintió miserable por provocarle semejante dolor, pero ambos sabían que su relación tenía los días contados. Y su final había llegado apenas tres meses antes.

Recordó con amargura la forma en que su abuela le había mirado, con desaprobación, mientras él le miraba a los ojos soportando con estoicismo su mirada acusadora. Le había pillado llegando a tempranas horas de la madrugada, colándose a su habitación después de una agotadora y ardiente noche al lado de la castaña.

Nunca antes su mano había sido tan rápida al sacar su varita de entre sus ropas, pensando que tal vez alguien se había introducido a su habitación buscando algún tipo de venganza. Y nunca, nunca antes sus reflejos fueron tan certeros como para parar el hechizo que en esos momentos comenzaba a salir de su varita, dirigiéndolo hacia otra parte, cuando la figura menuda pero firme de su abuela se había materializado frente a él al encender la luz.

Un balbuceo nervioso se había apoderado de él, al tratar de explicar el porqué de su llegada tan tarde. Se sentía como un crío al que habían pillado, a pesar de ya ser un hombre, pero las explicaciones nunca llegaron a darse, pues su abuela cortó de un movimiento seco su perorata sin sentido, dándole a entender que no le interesaba.

-Arréglate, tenemos que hablar-dijo la anciana, mientras de un movimiento fluido avanzaba hacia la salida- y no tardes-

Lo siguiente que supo, o mejor dicho, lo poco que su cerebro fue procesando a una mínima velocidad, fue que ese mismo día su abuela y Richard Parkinson habían tenido una conversación larga y muy fructífera sobre su futuro y el de Pansy, donde habían llegado a la conclusión que una unión entre ambas familias sería lo más beneficiosa.

A ninguno se le preguntó lo que opinaban, y así sin más la fecha para su enlace matrimonial fue fijada: tres meses exactos a partir de ese día.

Había hecho el intento por romper dicho acuerdo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios, su abuela le informó que ella y el padre de Pansy habían sellado el mismo con un Inquebrantable.

La vida de su abuela era muy preciada para él, por lo que tragándose su orgullo y su rabia, había aceptado sin más,_ rindiéndose a su destino_, tomando la mano pálida y suave de su abuela, en un gesto de aceptación, sintiendo como una loza pesada y fría caía sobre su corazón.

Todavía recuerda el momento en el que les comunicaron a sus amigos la noticia. La cara de Daphne y Blaise era un poema, pero lo que más hondo le caló fueron los ojos sin vida de Draco. La forma en la que les había felicitado le recordó a otro tiempo, cuando le confortó en forma similar, pero la situación era distinta. Su padre había muerto y ese abrazo le supo a obligación más que a amistad.

Después de eso, las visitas se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes, aunque sabía que cuando quisiera podría visitarles, pero cada vez que le veía, algo en sus ojos, aún no sabía que, le hacía sentir extraño.

Aún no había visto a Pansy, pues se suponía que andaba de viaje comprando todo lo de su ajuar, pero sabía que el momento de su boda llegaría y ellos tendrían que seguir el orden familiar. Después de todo, ambos eran sangre pura, y sabían lo que se esperaba de ellos. Lo mismo que sus padres antes que ellos, y que los padres de ellos anteriormente.

Lo más difícil fue decírselo a la castaña. Había intentado una y otra vez hacerlo, hasta que finalmente no le quedó de otra cuando salió publicado con letras enormes en "Corazón de Bruja" y "El Profeta", dándole protagonismo a la noticia.

Había montado en cólera en cuanto lo vio, reclamándole y mandándole varios hechizos hacia su persona, que si no tuviera buenos reflejos, producto de sus andanzas bajo el servicio del Lord Tenebroso, su descendencia hubiera quedado reducida a cero.

Después de eso, se había dedicado a llorar a mares, pasando por la etapa de racionalidad calmada hasta llegar a la desesperación, suplicando que no se casara con Pansy. El tuvo que explicarle lo que podía suceder si no lo hacía, y cómo tenía que ser responsable para no cargar en su conciencia con la muerte de la única persona que le había querido hasta ahora.

Ahora el tiempo que pasaban juntos era un torbellino de emociones, donde hacían el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos. Nunca hablaban de sus sentimientos, no tenía caso, después de todo, aunque Hermione le amara tanto como decía, él nunca podría amarla del mismo modo. Aunque nunca como ahora echaba en falta el hecho de tener sentimientos.

Hermione se removió inquieta entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos cafés como dos ríos caudalosos. Sentía la angustia atenazarle el corazón pero no quería rogarle una vez más que no se casara. De todos modos, hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama casi de un salto, buscando frenéticamente su ropa, mientras Theodore la observaba aún recostado en la cama. La vista del maravilloso y sensual cuerpo de la mujer frente a sí volvió a despertar el deseo en él, mientras su miembro respingaba nuevamente. Se preparó mentalmente para el torbellino de palabras que sabía de un momento a otro saldría de su sensual boca.

Hermione se detuvo a medio vestir, mientras se acomodaba su falda alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Suspiró hondamente, mientras su corazón palpitaba frenético dentro de su pecho. Tenía que hacer su última jugada, no podía perder a Theodore.

-Theo…-

-No Hermione, ya lo habíamos hablado… no puedo-dijo él, poniéndose de pie de un salto, mientras conjuraba su ropa en silencio.

-Pero tu y yo nos amamos, podríamos ser felices…-

Theodore decidió entonces sacar su lado más Slytherin, aquél que nunca le había mostrado, porque era necesario que ella entendiera que su relación, si se le podía llamar así, ya no podía avanzar más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Nos amamos Hermione? Que yo recuerde nunca he dicho tal cosa. Sí, el sexo es excelente entre nosotros, y si, también el tiempo que pasamos juntos es bueno, pero tanto como amarte… no, yo no se de eso…-dijo él, mientras abotonaba sus pantalones y se calzaba uno de sus carísimos zapatos italianos, buscando el otro en el proceso.

Hermione sintió el corazón resquebrajarse dentro de su pecho. Había pensado que si le decía a Theo que le amaba entonces él… pero no, sabía bien que esas cosas no le funcionarían con Theodore Nott, así que se jugó de una la última carta que poseía.

-Es que… estoy embarazada- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Theodore se quedó a medio camino de abotonarse la camisa, mientras tensaba sus músculos y su mandíbula crujía. El final había llegado de la forma en la que menos había querido que llegara, y no quería ser cruel, pero sabía que tenía que serlo para hacer que Hermione reaccionara.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo con la voz firme.

-Si es…-

-No Hermione, no te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto. No hagas que la imagen de mujer fuerte que tengo de ti se despedace por este capricho que tienes-

-Pero es verdad…-dijo ella, mirando fijamente sus profundos ojos azules, donde el líquido azulino se iba tornando un hielo azulado que le estaba congelando el alma.

-Ambos sabemos que no es asi. Siempre he usado protección y sabes que no podrías estar embarazada por las pociones anticonceptivas que utilizas-

-Pero…-

-No Hermione, déjalo asi, déjame conservar esta imagen de ti, quiero recordar a la mujer fuerte e independiente que eres, no a esta triste parodia de lo que pretendes ser… no nos hagas esto a ninguno de los dos… no nos lo merecemos. Ni nosotros… ni tu familia-

Hermione se encogió en su lugar. Theodore sabía que había sido un golpe bajo mencionar a su familia, aun más cuando habían quedado que en sus encuentros no mencionarían nada del mundo exterior, a fin de evitar dolores innecesarios.

Pero ahora, el había tenido que recurrir al recuerdo de su familia, donde ni Ronald Weasley, ni su pequeña hija, tenían la culpa de esa clandestina relación donde se habían involucrado hasta ese nivel.

Theodore terminó de vestirse. Quiso acercarse a ella para darle un último beso, pero sabía que de hacerlo jamás se iría, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, donde la voz quebrada de Hermione le detuvo.

-Nunca voy a olvidarte… nunca… nunca voy a dejar de amarte…-

-Más vale que lo hagas… por tu bien y el de los tuyos…adiós Hermione Granger-

Salió a la soledad de un lote baldío anexo al pequeño bloque de departamentos, donde se desapareció hacia el único lugar donde encontraría un poco de olvido para su mente cargada de confusión, Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana había sido una secuencia de incongruencias una tras otra, desde la pérdida de una de sus mancuernillas favoritas, que había heredado de su abuelo, hasta la negativa casi infantil de Blaise por meterse en su traje de padrino.

Quien había dicho que los hombres se la pasaban en la gloria tiempo antes de su matrimonio era un reverendo imbécil. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en la vida, ni cuando estaba a punto de tomar la marca, y tuvo que esperar a que todos sus compañeros pasaran antes que él.

Todo ese nerviosismo era por culpa del estúpido de Draco, quien no paraba de decir una y otra vez cómo se había sentido antes de casarse con Astoria. Que si sentía el estómago revuelto, que si tuvo miedo de que ella no se presentara, ante el miedo que suponía tendría por casarse con un ex mortífago. Que si esto, que si aquello.

¡Y el estúpido no paraba de hablar!

Ya para esos momentos, totalmente sugestionado, le dolía la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto y una ansiedad inmensa instalada en la garganta.

Lo último que le faltaba era que Blaise…

No, ya no le faltaba nada.

Blaise acababa de romper su fina túnica negra, y ahora se negaba a ponérsela argumentando que algo así no era digno de vestir su aristocrático cuerpo. Suspiró lentamente mientras pensaba cuánto tardarían los aurores en aprehenderlo si le mandaba una imperdonable al moreno, después de todo, entre el alboroto y todo aquello…

Por suerte, Lucius Malfoy se había impuesto a todo el desorden y agitaba por aquí y por allá su varita, arreglando desperfectos y demás. Con un sencillo _Reparo _arregló la túnica de Blaise, quien aunque apenas había comenzado a protestar, tuvo que mantenerse callado ante la mirada mortífaga que le dirigió el patriarca Malfoy.

Después de eso no recuerda mucho. Solamente la voz chillona de la organizadora de bodas pidiéndole que tomara su lugar frente al altar, el murmullo enfurruñado de Blaise mientras se acomodaba la túnica, la mirada extraña que le había lanzado Draco justo antes de ir a sentarse a un costado de Astoria y después de eso, nada.

La música había comenzado a sonar, induciéndole en un estado de tranquilidad extraña, como si el hecho de estar a punto de unir su vida a una persona que le era en esos momentos totalmente desconocida no tuviera ninguna importancia. Sintió el cosquilleo de una mirada intensa en su nuca, mientras su corazón latía frenéticamente.

A sus espaldas, la gente había guardado silencio, mientras era conciente por la expresión de Blaise a su costado, que la novia había hecho su aparición y caminaba por el estrecho pasillo hacia él. Se giró lentamente y ahí fue donde cualquier pensamiento que no fuera dirigido a la persona que tenía frente a sí fue olvidado.

Pansy estaba hermosamente ataviada con un vestido inmaculadamente blanco. Si no fuera él quien se estuviera casando, y no estuviera en tal estado de estupefacción, seguramente hubiera reparado en la ironía de la novia, de ir vestida como una virgen cuando algunos de los ahí presentes (más de los que él quisiera) sabían que ella ya no era tan pura como aparentaba.

La sonrisa brillante que le dirigió reverberó en cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que su miembro, apresado dentro de sus pantalones, saltara impetuoso ante la visión erótica que le era presentada. Alargó su mano para tomar la de ella, y en cuanto sus pieles se rozaron, chispas eléctricas de color azul salieron de sus manos, confirmando su deseo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura, gesto que hizo saltar su corazón como enloquecido, haciéndole sentir confuso por semejante reacción.

Pansy se colocó a su costado, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban más si era posible. A sus espaldas, podía sentir la ya tan conocida oleada de magia proveniente de Hermione, pero se obligó a no voltear, porque es al frente a donde sus ojos debían dirigirse.

Y mientras iba sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor de Hermione Weasley, mientras volteaba de reojo a observar el rostro extrañamente crispado de Draco, y mientras la sonrisa brillante de Pansy le dejaba embelesado, el ministro comenzó a decir las palabras que marcarían lo que sería el principio del resto de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Theodore Nott que sería tan placentero desvestir a una novia, seguramente se hubiera reído en su cara.

Pero mientras afuera de su ventana suena la algarabía de la fiesta de su boda, mientras algunos de los cientos de invitados ríen y se divierten inmersos en pláticas superfluas, mientras tantos otros bailan al ritmo de la música, dentro de las paredes de la mansión, la realidad es otra.

Porque ninguno de ellos siquiera adivinan que el novio en ese preciso momento se dedica a arrancar con sus dientes uno a uno de los diminutos botones que componen la parte trasera del vestido de la novia. Porque ninguno de ellos pueden ver cómo ella le arranca literalmente de un tirón la fina camisa blanca que lleva debajo de su elegante túnica.

Ninguno de ellos sabrá que lo primero que hicieron al entrar a la habitación fue lanzarse uno a los brazos del otro a comerse la boca a besos. Y mucho menos jamás escuchará la sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que uno y otro llevan componiendo desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación.

No verán la ansiedad con la que se besan, se tocan, se conocen por primera vez. Porque Pansy conoce los besos, el tacto, el calor, el sabor de Draco. Pero ahora es Theodore quien la ahoga con sus besos que le tocan el alma, con su tacto que le cimbra cada centímetro de su piel, con el calor que le estremece el cuerpo.

Porque Theodore no olvida la suavidad del cuerpo de Hermione, el olor de sus cabellos, el sabor de su piel. Pero cuando abre los ojos y ve a Pansy frente a él, con el vestido de novia tan blanco enrollado en sus caderas, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y los ojos brillantes por el deseo, con su prolijo y pulcro cabello oscuro despeinado por sus manos, es entonces cuando entiende el deseo primigenio de cualquier hombre al tener en sus brazos a su mujer.

Es entonces que entiende lo que siente Draco cuando habla posesivamente de Astoria. Comprende la mirada de Blaise cuando Daphne esta presente. El tono de voz que escucha cuando Jackson habla de Millie. Por fin ha comprendido lo que es ser dueño de alguien y al mismo tiempo pertenecerle.

Porque pudo haber tenido a Hermione pero sabe que ella jamás será de el completamente. Porque ella es de otro que llego antes que él. Y porque finalmente, ahí frente a el, esta la mujer que es su presente y también su futuro.

Porque es un Slytherin, porque sabe de pérdidas y de ganancias, porque ha vivido más de las primeras que de las segundas. Porque sabe que esta es una oportunidad similar a la que tuvo cuando se salvó de ir a Azkaban y solamente obtuvo una sentencia menor.

Porque lo que tiene frente a sí es lo mejor que jamás obtendrá en toda su vida. Porque por fin tiene algo que es realmente suyo y que si vale la pena.

Es por eso que relega a un rincón de su memoria todas sus dudas, todos los peros y contras de su pasado, dándole entrada a su futuro. Y ahí, en ese rincón donde acaba de mandar todo eso que le evita ser feliz, también ha mandado a Hermione Granger. Porque él de Hufflepuff no tiene nada, porque es más Slytherin que ninguno, y porque algo que nunca va a ser para él no merece siquiera que se recuerde.

Es entonces cuando arranca con celeridad el vestido del pálido y suave cuerpo de Pansy, deteniéndose a admirar sus blancas y torneadas piernas enfundadas en medias blancas. Con parsimonia, abre uno a uno de los broches de su fina lencería, mientras desnuda primero un pie, luego el otro. Le ataca la boca con frenesí mientras ella jadea y gime una y otra vez, aunque no en ese orden.

Siente las manos de ella viajar de su plano abdomen, subiendo por sus fuertes brazos hasta prenderse ansiosas en su cabello. La camisa ha quedado tirada Merlín sabe donde hace tiempo, por lo que esta frente a ella con solamente el pantalón. Pansy le acaricia con las uñas, haciéndole soltar un siseo bajo que le estremece por completo. La observa sonreír complacida mientras nuevamente ataca sus labios, en una deliciosa venganza que le deja sin aliento.

Su nombre se escucha a gloria en sus labios, mientras los dedos de ella hacen figuras en su abdomen, el se quita sin reparos el pantalón, quedándose ahora solamente en bóxer. Los zapatos quedaron olvidados a un costado de la puerta, lejos el uno del otro a ambos costados de la habitación. Despacio le quita el sostén, mientras introduce uno de sus pechos en su boca, succionando lentamente el pezón, arrancándole una sarta de gemidos que le hacen sonreír.

Mientras pasa de un pecho al otro, lentamente baja sus braguitas con sus pulgares, tomándose su tiempo para observarle completamente desnuda, mostrando su sensual cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Ella se muestra apenada, mientras trata de cubrir su desnudez. Su vena Slytherin le escuece la lengua, pero la otra parte, la que sabe que no debe decir lo que piensa pues echará a perder el momento, le detiene. La toma de los brazos, mientras dirige sus manos hacia sus costados.

Cuando la siente relajada, deja momentáneamente sus manos, para bajar sin prisas su bóxer negro. En cuanto su desnudez se hace presente, Pansy abre los ojos sorprendida, mientras el sonríe a medias por su reacción. Observa cómo la mano temblorosa de ella se dirige pausadamente hacia su miembro, erecto y firme frente a ella, y cuando por fin su pequeña y pálida mano se cierra en torno a él, emite un ronco y grave sonido desde el fondo de su garganta.

La observa sonreír entre sus ojos semi-cerrados, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y ante sus lánguidos movimientos, un gemido involuntario escapa de su garganta, mientras una sarta de siseos le acompañan. Siente como comienza a perder la cabeza, mientras su suave mano sigue subiendo y bajando una y otra vez. De improviso, le toma la mano mientras le besa la palma, dirigiéndola nuevamente hacia un costado.

Sin dejar de observarla, lentamente abre sus torneadas piernas, mientras que con movimientos pausados posiciona su miembro erguido en su entrada. Ella contiene el aliento ante lo que viene, mientras escucha el siseo bajo de él y el crujir de su mandíbula al apretar los dientes, mientras se introduce despacio dentro de ella.

Se detiene un momento dentro de ella, saboreando la sensación que su húmedo y caliente interior le proporciona. Sus ojos se encuentran conectados, ambos líquidos azulinos convirtiéndose en pozos oscuros de deseo, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

Comienza entonces el movimiento lento de sus embestidas, mientras el sudor recorre sus pieles, haciéndolas un poema de brillante seducción. El vaivén empieza a hacerse frenético conforme avanza el tiempo, mientras Theodore comienza a sentir cómo los espasmos del sexo de Pansy aprietan aún más su miembro, anunciándole que esta a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Y entonces, después de un jadeo entrecortado, Pansy se corre con los ojos cerrados mientras grita su nombre, y es ahí, cuando la escucha, que se deja ir junto con ella, a donde quiera que sea que quiera llevarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, en la languidez que sigue al orgasmo, y mientras se encuentran abrazados, escuchando la respiración lenta y pausada del otro, sus ojos conectados mandando mensajes silenciosos que son completamente interpretados, ambos llegan a la misma conclusión.

Ambos se han comprometido para echar andar ese matrimonio que les fue impuesto, saben que tienen que hacerlo, por sanidad mental, por continuar con su apellido, porque están hartos de perder.

Por que ambos son Slytherin, porque ellos nunca pierden batallas, aplazan guerras, porque no es cierto que el ganador siempre se lleva lo mejor, a veces lo mejor es lo que otros no pueden tener, y eso es precisamente lo que ellos tienen, lo que otros no.

Porque acaban de decidir ser felices, a pesar de Draco, a pesar de Hermione, a pesar de todos, porque lo único que siempre les mantuvo firmes es la idea de que nadie importa más que ellos, y ahora ellos dos son uno.

Y porque en un futuro, la recompensa por esto seguirá haciéndoles uno… aunque sean tres.

* * *

Bueno, que tal amiga?... espero que los cruciatus no sean taaaaan dolorosos... y como no encontré otra cosa mejor que obsequiarte para navidad, aqui esta este humilde intento por satisfacer tu pedido, espero te guste...

A todas mis demas amigas y lectoras... les deseo un prospero y muy feliz año nuevo... que todos sus deseos se concedan y que la dicha entre en sus hogares y no se vaya jamás...

Feliz y próspero año nuevo!


End file.
